The Fight of His Life
by Hobbit Killer
Summary: When Thranduil sends Legolas to Rivendel, the prince lands himself in the fight of his life to save his best friend. YEAH! OMG, IT'S FINISHED!
1. Departures

A/N  
  
This is my first serious fanfic, so please be kind. I own nothing, nor am I making a profit off of this story, so if any one wants to sue me, go ahead it'll just be a waist of your time.   
  
I got the idea for this story from the three different versions of the Flight to the Ford chapter in Lord of the Rings as well as the fact that in the Peter Jackson film when you see the Nazgul chasing Arwen there's only eight of them. There is the book in which Glorfindel is the one who comes to the rescue, than in the Peter Jackson movie you have Arwen and in the crummy animated movie you have Legolas. This is a melding of all three in a sense and I do hope you enjoy it.  
  
The Battle of His Life  
  
Chapter One: Departures  
  
"You called for me, Ada?" Legolas asked as he entered his father's study.  
  
"Have you had any success in recapturing Gollum?" Inquired the king as he glanced up from his paperwork. Legolas sighed, he had hoped his father hadn't wanted to speak about that topic. The little monster had been placed in his care and therefore he was to blame when the creature escaped.  
  
"I'm afraid not, Father. His tracks led us dangerously close to Dol Guldur and it would have been unwise for us to venture any further south." He looked at his father to judge his reaction to his failure. The king, however, remained impassive, merely nodding as he received the new information.  
  
"If he has indeed traveled so far then we are left with no option. You must ravel to Rivendel and alert him as to our failure. Follow his council. You shall leave at dawn." Thranduil leveled his son with an even stare so as to stop any argument the young elf might have voiced.   
  
"As you wish milord." Legolas bowed formally to his father before leaving to prepare what was needed for his trip.  
  
At first light, Legolas mounted his horse. As he road though, the gates, however, he was stopped by the sound of hooves coming up the path behind him. He turned to see his father riding up to him on his stallion. "Ada? What are you doing here?" Legolas asked as his father came to a stop beside him.   
  
"You didn't think you could just run off without bidding farewell to your old Adar, did you?" Thranduil asked, raising a wry eyebrow.  
  
"Yes... I mean No! I mean... weren't you angry with me?" Leoglas stammered out.  
  
"Of course I wasn't. I am not so mean as to be angry with my only son over something that was beyond his control, and even if I were, I'd still wish you well. After all, knowing you, you will probably need as much support as you can get. Why, I don't even want to think about what condition you'll be in when you reach Rivendel!" Thranduil chuckled at the mock offense on his son's face when Legolas's unfortunate habit of getting himself into dangerous situations and his knack for narrowly avoiding death after showing up in Rivendel. Legolas smiled at his father gratefully before once again turning to the road ahead of him. With a swift kick his horse blotted past the gate and into the dark forest beyond.  
  
"May the Valar protect you ion nin." Thranduil whispered into the night as his son charged out of his realm. If only he could have known what perils awaited his only child on the long road to Rivendel. 


	2. To Battle a Wraith

A/N  
  
Hey, I'd like to thank whoever's out there for reading my story! It feels good to get positive feed back. Anyway I'd just like to note that I kind of messed around with the pre LOTR timeline and such, but I don't think it's enough to really effect the story.  
  
Anywho, on to the next chapter!  
  
Chapter two:  
  
To Battle a Wraith  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~ One Week Later on the border of Rivendel  
  
"Ride Hard, Arwen, don't look back," Aragorn whispered to the she elf that held Frodo protectively in her arms.  
  
"Noro lim Asfoloth," she whispered as she and the horse took off in the direction of Rivendel, leaving the ranger and three younger hobbits alone once more.  
  
"Who was that?" asked Pippin as he watched his dear cousin and the elf disappear.  
  
"She is Arwen Undomiel, daughter of Elrond and the Evenstar of her people. Fear not young master hobbit. Your friend is in good hands with her." Aragorn answered, smiling down at the hobbit beside him, and Pippin noticed the slight tinge of sadness on his face when he spoke of her. Just then a hideous screech shattered the silence. "I believe not all the wraiths followed the Ring, we must hurry!" Aragorn announced, grabbing Bill and ushering the hobbits forward. "Come it is almost upon us!"  
  
"We can't go much faster Mister Strider!" shouted Sam as he desperately tried to match the man's long gait. They had barely run for five minutes when a huge Black horse suddenly reared up in front of them. Before any of them had time to react, the creature lunged at Aragorn as the Ranger was still attempting to draw his sword. As he looked up, Aragorn saw his own death coming down on him, but the creatures stroke never found its target and the clang of metal against metal was heard throughout the clearing.  
  
"Legolas!" Aragorn cried out, recognizing his savior and life long friend immediately.  
  
"Run, Aragorn!" the elf called over his shoulder as he blocked another stroke of the ring wraith's sword.  
  
"No, I stand by you mellonamin!" returned Aragorn, his sword now in hand.  
  
"You must protect the little ones! I'll buy us time and then I'll catch up!" When Aragorn remained hesitant, Legolas yelled louder, "Go now!" Decided at Legolas's word, Aragorn herded the stunned and confused hobbits in the direction of Rivendel. When he finally saw Aragorn take the hobbits and leave, Legolas let loose the breath he didn't even know he had been holding.  
  
"No!" the nazgul hissed as he saw his prey getting away before turning a cold glare on the elf. "For that, my dear elf, you shall pay," he sneered. Not bothering to retort, Legolas merely gave him a grim smile before he ducked back into action. The nazgul caught Legolas off guard with a sudden sword thrust-the elf attempted to block it with his knife but instead felt the searing pain of cold steel going through his hand. The knife went flying across the field. Before the nazgul could strike again, Legolas rolled off of his horse and hit the ground.  
  
As he got up from the ground, he caught the nazgul charging at him in his peripheral vision. Dodging the nazgul, he pulled a second knife out of its sheath, he took aim at the nazgul's concealed face and threw it as hard as he could. With a screech, the nazgul fell off of its horse.  
  
"Well," said the nazgul, burning with even more rage than before, "killing you should be utterly pointless, seeing as how my eight associates have already completed their inevitable capture of your she-elf and her halfling friend."  
  
"Liar!" Legolas yelled, and with that, the nazgul pulled the knife out of its hood and threw it back at Legolas. As the blade narrowly missed the elf's head, time seemed to slow as Legolas caught the speeding knife by the hilt, and threw it right back at the nazgul. Not waiting to see if it made contact, Legolas dashed to the spot where his previous knife had fallen.  
  
The wraith struck the speeding knife down with his sword, and slowly with deliberate menace bent over to pick it up.  
  
"Elf," the wraith said as it turned around to face Legolas, who was quickly making his way over to a tree, "perhaps you do not realize that the sword by which you are wounded is coated with a deadly Morgul poison."  
  
"Liar!" Legolas yelled back, though he knew that what the nazgul had said was true, already feeling the effects of the poison.  
  
"I have an antidote," said the nazgul.  
  
"Really," said Legolas, hurriedly climbing the tree.  
  
"Yes. It's right here on the end of this knife," the nazgul said, holding up Legolas's knife, "Why don't you come down here and get it?"  
  
"You're pretty witty for a possessed servant of the Dark Lord."  
  
"It's a living," said the nazgul, suddenly approaching the tree. Legolas drew his bow and arrow and began to shoot wildly at the wraith, desperately hoping to somehow slow its movements despite the great pain the added pressure on his wound brought. The nazgul showed no signs of stopping as the arrows buried themselves in its cloak. "Pathetic," the nazgul said, "I've heard that you wood-elves have a unique connection to the trees, is that right?"  
  
Legolas swore at the wraith in elvish.  
  
"Language!" mocked the nazgul, "And I've heard that, at times, you can share feelings with the trees. Even physical pain-" and with that, the nazgul took its sword and buried it in the wood of the tree.  
  
The area around the point of impact in the tree began to darken as the poison spread throughout the wood. At the same time, Legolas felt a burning sensation in his stomach as if he too had been stabbed. He fell from the tree and rolled onto the grass beneath.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At the sound of his foster son's cries, Lord Elrond was roused from his light slumber at the side of his new patient. Going to the courtyard, he was greeted with by a familiar sight. Estel was busy fighting off servants and demanding to see his father at once.  
  
"Welcome home, Estel," said the Elven lord, cutting off Aragorn mid sentence.  
  
"Ada!" Aragorn forgot all dignity and ran into the outstretched arms of his father.  
  
"Now what's this all about? You know better than to charge in here wreaking havoc and waking all Rivendel with your ranting!" asked Elrond as he held his son at arm's length, noting how tired and stressed the man looked.  
  
"It's Legolas!" Aragorn had almost forgot the reason for his disruption so happy had he been to see his father again.  
  
Elrond was instantly worried. What was Legolas doing near Rivendel? "What of him?" he asked warily.  
  
"A Nazgul attacked the remaining hobbits and me. It was about to slay me when Legolas came out of nowhere. Please, Ada, we must help him!" At the word "Nazgul" Elrond's face had lost all coloring. Those creatures were as evil as you could get short of being the Dark Lord himself.  
  
"Don't worry, Estel, we will get him back," he said before stopping a passing servant. "Get Lord Glorfindel for me, will you?" he asked before releasing the elf's arm.  
  
"That won't be necessary." Everyone turned to see who had spoken to see Glorfindel already attired for battle with Asfaloth at his side.  
  
"Thank the Valar! Glorfindel, you must help Legolas!" Aragorn begged the elf.  
  
"Do not fear, Aragorn, I will find him," Glorfindel reassured the young man, patting his shoulder affectionately. Then speaking quietly to Elrond he added, "Though of what shape he shall be in, I am not so certain of. A Nazgul is an opponent that not even I have faced and do not do so willingly." Then, without another word, Glorfindel mounted Asfaloth and bolted into the woods.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Writhing in pain, Legolas managed to yell something to the tree in elvish. The nazgul attempted to withdraw its sword from the tree, but could not. The tree was using its last dying energy to maintain a hold on to the sword.  
  
Taking advantage of the distraction, Legolas bolted toward his horse. The poison had worn on him, however, and he lacked his usual elven speed. He called out to the horse, and the nazgul did the same to his. The black horse ran in front of Legolas's steed, heading it off. It glared at its opponent through its blood red eyes. Legolas's horse stood its ground. The two exchanged stares and charged at one another.  
  
Meanwhile, the wraith had made its way next to Legolas, who lied motionless on the ground.  
  
"Nice trick with the tree," said the nazgul, holding Legolas's second knife an inch from the elf's heart, "the elves are very unique amongst the free peoples. All mortals covet your unnaturally long life spans. That's the only thing we have in common, you and I, we both are creatures with no concept of time for ourselves as we do not have to measure how much time we have left as those weaker than us do. So please-tell me how it feels to join those pathetic mortals in Mandos. I should hope you've had a fulfilling enough life by now. Three thousand years is quite a while."  
  
The nazgul screeched with pain, and Legolas threw the wraith off of him. As the nazgul was making its speech, Legolas had slowly, cautiously prepared his knife and planted it in the nazgul's back.  
  
"Poison isn't good enough for you!" the wraith yelled as it lunged at Legolas, stabbing him in the stomach with the elf's knife.  
  
Legolas couldn't hold back his cry of pain as his own blade pierced the vital flesh of his stomach. Grinning maliciously, the nazgul slowly twisted the blade inside of Legolas, creating an even larger, more painful wound before cruelly yanking it out, leaving Legolas gasping for air and in indescribable pain as he tried to stem the blood flow with his hand. The wraith laughed at the prince's futile efforts before piercing the young elf's flesh once more.  
  
"Nooooo!" came a cry from behind the struggling pair. The wraith turned to see a majestic elf ride into the clearing and dismount. Glorfindel looked at Legolas in horror at how grievous the wounds he had sustained were, before turning a bone-chilling glare on the dark creature before him.  
  
"What do you want, elf?" the wraith spat, furious at being interrupted as he was about to claim his victory over the pathetic creature below him.  
  
"Leave the boy be, creature of the dark and go back to Udun where you belong! He is not for you!"  
  
"This matter is none of your concern. I suggest you move along before you share his fate!" When the elf had not backed down, the now enraged wraith charged menacingly at him, but was stopped when Glorfindel started chanting something in a language older than Quenya. As the chanting grew louder the elf's light began to shine brighter and brighter. The wraith recoiled from the pureness of it and gave an unearthly screech as though a thousand double-edged swords had stabbed it. It looked upon the powerful elf in fear before turning to his horse which had ceased it's fight with the elven steed to size up the new comer and fleeing into the forest.  
  
When the nazgul had finally fled, Glorfindel immediately rushed to the ailing elf's side. "Prince Legolas?" The only answer he received was a soft moan of pain from the younger elf as Legolas struggled to take in each breath.  
  
"Hurts.to.breathe," Legolas gasped as he was lifted onto Asfaloth. Glorfindel bit his tongue when the prince suddenly started coughing up blood, silently praying to the Valar to give strength to Legolas.  
  
"I'm sc..scared," Legolas said suddenly as the horse headed back in the direction of Rivendel, Legolas's own steed in tow. "I don't want to die."  
  
Glorfindel looked sadly down at the elf he held in his arms wishing that he had a way to soothe the prince. "You will not die," he murmured into the young one's hair. "Mandos shall not claim you."  
  
Legolas seemed to not be listening as he continued. "What is it like to die Glorfindel?" The question caught the elf lord off guard, but before he could respond, Legolas had gone slack.  
  
"Hold on young prince."  
  
A/N  
  
I'd just like to mention that all the actual fight sequences in this chapter from after Aragorn leaves, to when Legolas was stabbed in the stomach were written by my brother with my supervision.  
  
PLEASE R/R 


	3. Healing

A/N  
  
Wow! Thank you for the positive feedback, it really makes me feel good to be complimented on my work. Before I continue, I'd like to warn any out there that happen to be action lovers that this story is now going to take a very angsty turn.  
  
And now on with the story!  
  
PS Does anyone have Spark notes (Cliff Notes) on the Simarilion? I've been trying to read it, and I don't think it's my cup of tea.   
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Healing  
  
The Ride back to Rivendel had been one of the longest in Glorfindel's life as he held the quickly fading elf in his arms. When he reached the palace, Elrond was outside waiting for them, a contingent of healers at his side. When he came to a halt, Elrond himself moved forward to retrieve the prince while Glorfindel dismounted. Elrond quickly let his eyes roam over Legolas, noting the gaping holes in his stomach, one of which was a through and through, and his wounded hand, which was festering, a sign of poison. "Valar," he gasped at the frail condition the younger elf was in. "We must get him inside quickly!" he told the other healers as he himself took off into the house, giving orders to servants to fetch various items he would need as he flew past them. As he sprinted down the hallway of his home, Elrond quickly formed a mental list of all that needed to be done to save the elfling and of what problems may arise during the healing process. Dashing into the guest room that Legolas always occupied when he came to Rivendel, he gently laid the prince on the soft bed. He then gathered the various herbs and medical supplies he had long ago learned to keep in the room together just as the rest of his healing staff had gathered in the spacious room. The healers immediately crowded around the bed each beginning their own tasks, leaving Elrond to personally tend to the elfling that had become as a fifth child to him. As he removed Legolas's tunic, Elrond's eyes widened at the damage the wraith had inflicted upon the poor prince. He then checked over Legolas's hand, grimacing when he found signs of a powerful Morgul poison. "Oh, elfling, what have you done now?" murmured Elrond as he tried to stem the heavy bleeding of Legolas's stomach wounds. Another healer then took his place, leaving Elrond to begin fighting the poison and severe fever that had set in. As they worked, Elrond would sing songs of light and comfort to the young prince, as they could not risk giving him any drugs for the pain or knocking him out, as he might never wake.  
  
So passed the night. Elrond was constantly forced to purge more poison from the younger elf's body before sponging him down to control his fever. By dawn, Legolas was finally stable enough to be allowed to sleep and was no longer in within death's grasp. Having made sure of this, Elrond went to check on Frodo, before heading to his own chambers to get some rest. On the way he was stopped by Glorfindel. "My Lord?"   
  
"Yes, Glorfindel?" Elrond prompted.   
  
"Well, I was wondering why I didn't see Estel over you like he usually does when you're tending to Legolas." Elrond chuckled at the question.  
  
"Indeed he would have had I not used some very powerful tools of persuasion to get him to rest," Elrond replied, causing Glorfindel to raise an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh?" Glorfindel asked with a smirk. "You know Elrond, sooner or later Estel's going to develop an immunity to your sleeping herbs, or stop drinking your tea and then what will you do?" Elrond laughed at his friend before patting him in the shoulder and retiring to his chambers.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ A few hours later  
  
A loud pounding on his door woke Elrond from his slumber right before Estel charged in. "Ada! Why did you drug me?" Aragorn was furious. He wasn't at all happy about the fact that his father seemed to drug him at a whim, especially when he wanted to help with Legolas whom he hadn't seen yet.  
  
Elrond sighed at the intrusion. "Good morning, Estel. I', fine thank you. I trust you slept well?" Elrond said, pointedly ignoring his foster son. Aragorn merely graced him with an unamused glare.  
  
"You did not answer my question, Ada," Aragorn growled at the elf.  
  
"You were weary beyond belief, my son, and would have keeled over had you not taken some rest. In the state you were in you would have hindered me more than you would have aided me," Elrond put it simply and truthfully for the man. "Now if you have finished your little tantrum, which was quite unbecoming of a man your age, perhaps you would like to check on Legolas while I examine Frodo?" Aragorn smiled at that, instantly forgetting his anger at his father as he eagerly nodded his assent before making for the door. "Oh, Estel," the elf called, halting his movements. "Legolas was very close to death last night, so please go easy on him."  
  
"I will use the utmost care, Ada." With that Aragorn was gone.  
  
Elrond listened to the eager strides as they headed in the direction of Legolas's room before dressing and heading to see to Frodo.  
  
Aragorn stood before the door to Legolas's room, mentally preparing himself for what he was going to see. He knew Legolas was very ill and though no longer at death's door, he would still be incredibly weak. "Okay," he murmured to himself, reaching for the handle. To his surprise, however, the handle turned on its own and the door opened. "Arwen!" Aragorn gasped upon seeing who had opened the door. Arwen smiled at his expression.  
  
"Were you planning on coming in to see your friend, or were you just admiring the door?" she asked as Aragorn recovered from his shock.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked suspiciously, the protective side of him showing.  
  
"Relax, Estel. Legolas is my friend too and I was sitting with him." She then smiled at him mischievously. "That is before a certain ranger came and just stood in front of the door causing me to open it for him. Aragorn smiled sheepishly at the slight lecture in Arwen's voice.  
  
"Sorry," he said meekly before following Arwen into the room. As he entered, his eyes were immediately drawn to the bed, seeking his friend's lithe form among the linens. His heart clenched when he saw his friend. Even from the doorway he could how badly Legolas had been injured. The elf's torso was completely covered in bandages, as well as his hand, and his face was ashen. Aragorn also recognized some herbs on the table as being ones used to fight poison. "By the Valar, Aragorn whispered as he approached the side of his stricken friend. Arwen merely sniffed as she fought off her own tears. Legolas had been her friend her entire life and seeing him like this broke her heart. Comforting arms wrapped around her as Aragorn, having heard her attempts to not cry, pulled her into his embrace.  
  
"Oh, Aragorn!" she cried into his shoulder I was so frightened I heard he was out there and even more so when he came back. He was so close to death and there was so much blood. I...I thought he would leave us for Mandos that very night." Aragorn just stroked her hair and listened to her sob, gaining as much comfort from the close contact as Arwen.  
  
"Shhh, it's all right Love," he whispered into her hair, his own eyes filled with tears. "Legolas is all right," he said to himself as well as Arwen. They stood that way for a while, getting over the fear they had both harbored over Legolas.  
  
"If you are finished, perhaps you'd like to say hello to me, if not I recommend you retire to someone else's room. So much sappy emotion at one time may cause me to go into a relapse," came a weak voice from the bed.  
  
"Legolas!" they both shouted simultaneously before running over and embracing the elf.  
  
"Ow!" Legolas cried out when they put pressure on his wounds  
  
"Oh, sorry," said Arwen before pulling away. Aragorn just smiled innocently before releasing his friend from the painful hold he was inflicting.  
  
"Well you stubborn elf, you are obviously well enough to poke fun at your two best friends, but how exactly do you feel?" asked Aragorn as he assessed the condition of his friend for himself.  
  
"I ache and am very tired," Legolas admitted with a sigh. He was frustrated with his weakness.  
  
"Cheer up, Honey, you'll be better before you know it," Arwen said in a sisterly tone, brushing a stray hair away from Legolas's face. Legolas smiled at her slightly, showing his appreciation for her care.  
  
"Thank you," he said before turning to Aragorn. Seeing that the two needed to talk, Arwen quietly left the room after planting a small chaste kiss on Legolas's forehead. As the door clicked shut Legolas motioned for Aragorn to sit in the chair next to the bed that Arwen had vacated to open the door for Aragorn. Aragorn opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Legolas. "It was not your fault, Aragorn. You don't have to apologize." The elf had known Aragorn's thoughts before he had even voiced them.  
  
"But you fought that wraith protecting me." Aragorn argued.  
  
"That is true," Legolas consented. "However, I did it because it was my obligation."  
  
"What?" Aragorn asked, confused.   
  
"Aragorn, I've known you since you were brought to Rivendel. I've watched you grow from a reckless little boy to an even more reckless man." At that Aragorn chuckled before Legolas continued. "And Long ago I took an oath to watch over you, just as you have me. We're friends, Aragorn, this stuff is always happening to us! If you feel guilty about it every time this happens, you're going to age a lot quicker." Legolas ended, smiling at his friend.  
  
"You're right, Legolas, as usual," Aragorn sighed before redirecting the conversation to lighter matters.  
  
The two remained that way for a couple of hours until Legolas started to nod off. Seeing this, Aragorn left his friend to sleep, and was oblivious when, several hours later, the poison made a last attempt to claim the prince's life.  
  
PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! 


	4. Author's Note

A/N  
  
This is not a new chapter.  
  
I would just like to tell you that I won't be updating for a while as I am going on vacation. I will, however, update as soon as I get back.  
  
While I'm at it, I would like to thank everybody for their positive reviews. They really help me to work harder and make me want to update sooner. So look out for the next chapter, Worry, and tell all your friends about that mentally disturbed author, Hobbit Killer.  
  
Peace  
  
~ Hobbit Killer 


	5. Relapse

A/N  
  
Hey, I'm back! Sorry for the delay, but I've been feeling lazy after I got back and didn't want to update. That, and I really HATE this chapter. I hate it, I hate it and I utterly LOATHE it! Oh well.  
  
In response to all my lovely reviewers that were confused about the Nazgul talking, I have just one thing to say. It was all my brother's fault! As to Legolas not being perfect, and the less than Middle Earthish dialog, it's supposed to make it more believable and if that's not your style I apologize.  
  
And now, on to the next chapter!  
  
Chapter four:  
  
Relapse  
  
The next morning when Aragorn went to check on his friend, he was horrified at what he saw. Legolas was writhing on the bed, his sheets stained red with blood. Rushing up to his friend, Aragorn tried frantically to see what was wrong. He received his answer when he saw a thick trail of blood pouring from Legolas's nose and mouth.  
  
"Aragorn," Legolas murmured weakly, seeing his friend. "Help me," he whimpered as he choked out more blood.  
  
Aragorn panicked, not knowing what was happening to his friend or how to help him. "Hang on mellonamin! I'll go find a healer!" As he turned to run out of the room, he was stopped by Legolas, who had desperately latched on to his arm.  
  
"No!" he shouted hanging on to Aragorn as if he were hanging on to his very life. "Don't leave me!" The desperate fear in Legolas's voice was enough to freeze Aragorn, who had never before seen fear in Legolas, in his tracks.  
  
"I'm right here, Legolas," Aragorn reassured his friend as he sat down on the bed. Legolas actually smiled slightly when he received his friend's assurance before coughing up another mouthful of blood. Tears started flowing down Aragorn's face as e clutched his friend's hand fearing that this may be the end for his best friend.   
  
Fortunately, it was at this moment that Elrond had decided to check on his patient. Aragorn turned to his father in surprise before immediately jumping up and pulling him to the bed.  
  
"Please help him, Ada!" Aragorn begged, motioning towards Legolas's writhing form. Elrond immediately set to work, knowing he had a limited amount of time to try and prevent the prince from making the journey to the Halls of Mandos. Aragorn just stood there as his father treated Legolas, to shocked and worried to move.  
  
"Go alert the healing staff, Estel," Elrond called as he ran about, gathering various herbs and potions. Aragorn hesitated, afraid to leave Legolas, lest he never see him alive again. "Now, Aragorn!" Elrond shouted when his son remained unmoving. The use of his true name spurred Aragorn into action and he left the room in a dead sprint, shouting for the healers as he went.  
  
When he made it to the healing wing, most of the healers were already in the hall wondering what all the commotion was about. "What's going on, Estel?" asked one as Aragorn charged into their midst.  
  
"It's Legolas. He's having some kind of a relapse!" Aragorn said, not pausing for breath. The news spurred the healers into action and they immediately ran to the guest chambers.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Aragorn looked at the closed door again as if he could make it open with his will. He sighed as the door remained closed and resumed his agitated pacing. "Still no word?" Arwen asked as she approached her distraught lover. Aragorn shook his head.  
  
"They've been in there for hours!" Arwen heard the distress in his voice and recognized it as the same that filled her own heart.  
  
"It's all right, melamin," she said placing hand on his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. Sighing, Aragorn submitted to the touch of his lover.  
  
"I don't understand. He was getting better. I mean, we talked for hours yesterday, and he was sleeping peacefully when I left him." Aragorn ran a hand through his hair, willing himself to calm down.  
  
"I know, my love," said Arwen, embracing him. "I know how hard this is, but we mustn't lose hope. Legolas is a strong elf, and as we have seen many times before, he is not one to easily submit to death," Arwen told Aragorn truthfully.  
  
"But you don't understand, Arwen!" Aragorn insisted, his voice gaining a higher pitch as he held back a sob. "I have known Legolas my entire life and I have never seen him scared. He was terrified, Arwen! He wouldn't even let me go get a healer!" Aragorn was openly crying now, the events of that morning playing over and over in his mind.  
  
"Well there's nothing we can do now except pray that the Valar spare him," Arwen said, looking at the closed door.  
  
And pray they did until both fell into a light and troubled sleep.  
  
Well, there you go! Probably the worst chapter in the whole thing and if you're reading this I congratulate you for enduring that piece of crap.  
  
PLEASE READ AND REVIEW OR THERE'LL BE NO MORE OF THIS STORY FOR YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. The Attack of the Gruesome Twosome

A/N   
  
Danke to all of me lovely reviewers. Legolas would also like to thank you for your concern over whether or not I was going to kill him. I really have nothing to say to you other than thank you very much for your support so far.  
  
Chapter five:  
  
Attack of the Gruesome Twosome  
  
(Guess Who)  
  
Elrond sighed wearily as he leaned back from his patient. The poison had apparently made a last attempt to take the prince's life while everyone's guard was down, and Elrond was very much aware of how close it had come to succeeding.  
  
As he looked down at his patient, he couldn't help but smile softly to himself. Legolas had always been a warrior both figuratively and literally. When his mother died giving birth to his sister who also died, Legolas fought off the intense grief he had felt, making himself stronger rather than weaker, pulling his father back from grief's clutches as well. It had been with that attitude that he faced every misfortune he came upon and Elrond foresaw the same result coming from this most resent event.  
  
  
  
A soft knocking at the door brought his attention back to reality. "Come in." He didn't need to look up to see who it was as his foster son and his daughter came into the room.  
  
"Will he be all right, Ada?" Arwen asked tentatively as she took a seat near Legolas's head.   
  
"Yes, children, he just had a little scare when the poison made a last attempt on his life. He will be fine, and is, in fact, recovering much quicker now that the poison has completely worn itself out." Elrond answered, not going into details about what had happened in the room while the two were stationed in the hallway. "I also expect no more bumps on his way to recovery." Elrond smiled at the unchecked relief on his children's faces before getting up to leave. "Now if you'll excuse me, I must see how Frodo's doing and then mentally prepare myself for the monsters that are going to invade my house."  
  
Arwen raised an eyebrow at this. "Which monsters do you mean, Father, the dwarves that are coming today or the twin devils you conceived?"  
  
Elrond chuckled before answering, "Both." He then left the room, giving his younger children and their best friend some time alone.  
  
"I didn't know Elladan and Elrohir were coming home," Aragorn said as he sat in the chair his father had just vacated.  
  
"They are, and I can't wait 'till they hear all the trouble you've gotten yourself into lately and the fact that Legolas had to be carried into Rivendel again!" Arwen smiled at the thought of the twin's expressions when they found out that Legolas and Aragorn had been spending their time fighting Nazgul.  
  
"Oh and what about you? Your, 'If you want him, come and claim him' act isn't exactly going to go over well either," Aragorn countered, laughing as realization came to Arwen.  
  
"You're right! They're going to kill both of us!" she cried out, causing the two of them to burst out in laughter.  
  
"Why is it I always have to wake up to you two having some kind of love fest while I could be dead for all you know?" came an amused voice from the bed. Legolas smiled at the surprise on his friend's faces when they realized he was awake, which turned into embarrassment. Before they could respond, however, the door burst open, and two identical elves came running in. "Oh no, I'm dead and this is hell," Legolas murmured, making Aragorn and Arwen laugh quietly.  
  
"Very funny, Legolas. Ha ha," said Elladan as he walked menacingly towards the three. "I can't believe you three! Are you all out of your minds! We leave for a month and you people decide to entertain yourselves by fighting the Nazgul! Honestly, are you trying to send Adar to Valinor early?" As Elladan continued his tirade the three that were on the receiving end were desperately trying to their mirth, but failed miserably when Elladan put his hands on his hips and glared at them expectantly, looking exactly like a mother waiting for the three to apologize for stealing cookies.   
  
Seeing that reproaching the younger elves was pointless, Elladan threw his hands up in the air, giving an exasperated sigh. "I give up!" he cried, causing the others in the room to laugh even harder. It was at that moment decided it was safe to enter, having heard the whole exchange from outside the door.  
  
"Ahh, so this is where my recently returned sons have gone. I was wondering why they hadn't sought out the company of their father, whom they haven't seen in a month, but now I understand." Elrond laughed as both of his sons started apologizing at once before he raised his hand to silence them. "It's all right. I knew you would have come barging in here the second you heard what your younger siblings had been up to." Favoring his older children with a smile, Elrond turned his attention to his patient.  
  
"Mae Govannen, Legolas! It is good to have you back in Rivendel so that all my five children can be together," Elrond said, ruffling the blonde's hair affectionately. Legolas smiled, glad that he was considered a member a member of the lord's family.  
  
"You must forgive me, Elrond, for once again coming into your home in such a manner, though I had no intention of doing so," said Legolas, making everybody laugh. It had become an old joke among them, and Elrond had given up scolding the prince for his carelessness.  
  
"No apology is needed for saving Estel, Legolas. I am only glad that you have decided to subject yourself to us a little longer." Elrond then began checking over Legolas's injuries. "Well, elfling, I do believe you'll live," he pronounced, patting Legolas on the shoulder. "In fact, I think you will even be fit enough to attend the council, so fast are you recovering."  
  
"Council?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Yes, in these dark times many have come to Rivendel for my council, and I believe I may be able to answer all of their questions at once with this council," Elrond answered vaguely, though, in truth, Legolas had not expected an anymore detailed response.  
  
"Well that is good because it is council I am in search of and I have news from Mirkwood that may be helpful," Legolas said just as simply.  
  
"Oh, come now! Enough of this dark secrecy! I want to hear of your adventures," Elrohir said, brightening the mood up. The elves spent the rest of the day doing just that, sharing tales of what had happened in their less than ordinary lives since last they were together before they allowed Legolas to get some rest.  
  
As he left the room, Aragorn was headed off by Elrond. "Yes, Ada?"  
  
"I just thought you would like to know that I've found out why Frodo wasn't healing properly and have fixed the problem." Aragorn immediately brightened up at the news. He had been feeling guilty about Frodo's injury as the hobbit was under his protection when it happened.  
  
"For that, I am very thankful," Aragorn answered, not containing his relief. Elrond smiled knowingly at his son, having known of Aragorn's guilt, and he was more than happy to ease it a bit.  
  
"He should heal very quickly mow and the council will be held soon, right after he attends a feast in honor of him and all of the strangers that have come into our lands." Elrond smiled wider when he saw his son's face light up the moment he had spoken the word, "feast".  
  
"These are indeed grand tidings, Ada!" Aragorn said enthusiastically, already imagining the wonderful things that would be served.  
  
Yeah! Another chapter with no cliffy! Next chapter will contain hobbit fluff, so don't expect Legolas to die in it.  
  
SEE I DIDN'T KILL HIM! Aren't you happy?  
  
You know the drill:  
  
READ AND REVIEW= NEW CAPTER  
  
Peace  
  
Hobbit Killer 


	7. Story Time

A/N  
  
Hey, everybody, I'm posting again! As usual, I'd like to thank you all for the reviews and am very glad you all approved of Legolas not dying. Now, as promised, here's some hobbit fluff for all of you softies out there. Don't worry, though, Legolas is in this chapter too.  
  
Chapter six:  
  
Story Time  
  
Frodo had just woke up that morning and the hobbits gathered around in Bilbo's room to listen to the old hobbit's stories and to share a few of their own. Bilbo was currently telling of the Battle of Five Armies as the four younger hobbits listened as intently as little hobbit lads and lasses who hadn't even reached their tweens yet and had never heard the tale before.  
  
"It was a terrible battle with much death and destruction and many casualties on all sides. The elves were, by far, the most fearsome of the warriors, for their hatred of the dark creatures that spoiled their home ran deep. Terrible and beautiful they were to watch in battle, their golden hair made their heads look as though they were encircled in the light of the Valar, and with a fire in their eyes so bright, it could set the world aflame." Bilbo described the event so perfectly, that his audience felt as though they were in the midst of the battle with Bilbo, and seeing it all with their own eyes.  
  
"That sounds like the elf that helped us get away from that wraith," Pippin said, and Sam and Merry nodded their agreement.  
  
"Really?" asked Bilbo. He had heard only minor details about that particular event and was intrigued by it. "Do you know who the elf was?" Bilbo asked, his hobbit curiosity getting the better of him, as he wondered who this elf could be. He was not of Rivendel, that was certain, and if it was as the hobbits said, and he did match his description, the elf was most certainly from Mirkwood.  
  
"I think he was named, Legolas. Yeah that's it! Strider shouted that out to him when he first showed up," Pippin supplied, proud at having remembered the foreign name.  
  
"Legolas? Are you certain?" Bilbo was quite surprised as hearing his younger cousin's friends had been saved by none other than the Prince of Mirkwood.  
  
"Quite certain, Mister Bilbo, sir. I heard Strider say it again when we first got back, and he was trying to get someone to go back and help him," Sam answered for Pippin, remembering Strider's frantic acts when they reached the haven.  
  
"Well, Lads, you should feel honored." When the other hobbits looked at him oddly, Bilbo continued, "Legolas is the Prince of Mirkwood and a fine fellow at that."  
  
"Prince?" they all said at once.  
  
"Of course! Haven't I ever told you the story of my first meeting with Prince Legolas?" All four hobbits shook their heads. "No? Then I'll tell it to you now. It was before the Battle of Five Armies when I was giving the Arkenstone to King Thranduil and Bard. When I left the tent, I heard the most lovely music and decided to see where it was coming from. I followed the sound until I came upon a beautifully handsome elf that was sitting on a log, playing a flute.   
  
'What song is that?' I asked curiously. The elf, which had been entirely engrossed in his music, was so surprised by my voice that he jumped up and tripped over the log he had previously been sitting on. I had never before heard such colorful language before as he cursed in Elvish, Common, Dwarfish, and something that sounded like Entish."  
  
"And that was Prince Legolas?" Sam asked, trying to picture the elf they had seen being that clumsy or foul mouthed.  
  
"Indeed it was, and I am now one of the few that can boast startling the Warrior Prince of Mirkwood out of his wits, though to be honest, he more than made up for it in the battle."  
  
"Are you telling that humiliating story again, Master Baggins?" Bilbo was suddenly interrupted. Looking to see who had intruded on his story, Bilbo smiled as he saw Legolas in the doorway, leaning against the frame. "I can't believe there's a soul in Rivendel who hasn't heard it."  
  
"Well, these young ones haven't and they should get the pleasure of hearing how I made Prince Legolas of Mirkwood, the finest warrior in Middle Earth fall on his arse!" Legolas couldn't help laughing at the hobbit's explanation of his doings. "Why don't you join us, Prince Legolas? I'm sure you have some thrilling adventures of your own to share with us," Bilbo suggested, motioning to an empty seat.  
  
  
  
"Why, thank you, Bilbo. I would love to join you, just as long as you finish your story of the Battle of Five Armies before these poor hobbits are subjected to my horrible story telling skills," Legolas said before limping over to the chair and plopping down gratefully. Bilbo raised an eyebrow at the prince's lack of his usual grace, but decided that was a story for him to tell.  
  
"Very well then, where was I?"  
  
"You were just telling us how fierce the Mirkwood elves were in battle," Sam put in helpfully.  
  
"Ah yes, of course!" Bilbo cried before settling down and telling the tale once again, only this time with add-ins and affirmations from Legolas the entire time. At the end, all the hobbits were gazing at Legolas in wonder.  
  
"Weren't you scared, Mister Legolas, sir?" asked Sam, feeling he wouldn't last a minute in a battle like that.  
  
"Of course I was. Anyone who wasn't even the slightest bit scared when seeing such a vast army before them that was full of creatures out for their blood should be called a lunatic. Though, I must say, not even that is as frightening as encountering a Nazgul," Legolas said smiling at the hobbits. "Something I hear you little ones did with honor, especially for those that have never before seen them or heard their shrill cries in the night."  
  
"Aww, we were just trying to help Frodo," Pippin said, blushing at the complement.  
  
"That may have been, Master Took, but I have seen hardened warriors run from lesser evils, and I was quite impressed when Strider told me of your journey," Legolas said truthfully.  
  
Bilbo laughed at the prince's complements. "You hear that, Lads? You shall all do well to remember the day that Legolas Greenleaf, who has been at the front lines, leading the war against the forces of Dol Guldur for millennia, complemented you so."  
  
"You exaggerate my role, Bilbo," Legolas said, modestly. Bilbo was about to respond when an elf that looked a lot like Lord Elrond burst in.  
  
"Legolas! What are you doing up!" the elf cried as soon as he laid eyes on the golden hared elf.  
  
"If you wish to know, Elladan, it's because your father said I could, so if you have a problem with it, I suggest you take it up with your father," Legolas said, evenly, not allowing Elladan to protest. It was at that moment that Elladan noticed the hobbits.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Bilbo. I did not realize you and your friends were in the company of this trouble maker," Elladan said, recovering from the embarrassment of having strangers hear his tirade.  
  
"Quite all right, Elladan! It is doing the lads good to see what kind of activity is common among the sons of Elrond and the son of Thranduil," Bilbo said, laughing as the hobbits eyes bulged at the words, "sons of Elrond".  
  
"Yes, well, someone has to keep him in check," said Elladan, sending an evil look at Legolas. Suddenly he looked as though he had just remembered something. "Oh yes, I forgot. I was supposed to tell you that it is time for you to make ready for the feast. You as well, Legolas." Elladan then approached Legolas, lending him a hand, which Legolas gladly took and used as leverage to heave himself out of the chair.  
  
"It has been a pleasure, my friends, to join you in trading tales. I shall see you at the feast," Legolas said, giving a slight bow, much to the hobbits' embarrassment before exiting with Elladan.  
  
"Well, that's something you don't see every day," Sam said after the young elven lords had left.  
  
"Indeed it isn't, Lad. Though Legolas is a friendly person and an above average storyteller despite what he says, he seldom has time to enjoy the company of friends nowadays. The Shadow grows in his home and he is constantly at the front, leading the most southern scouting parties, raids, and patrols." Bilbo looked saddened as he said the things. "But come now," he said cheering up. "We have a feast to get ready for!"  
  
Ok, that's it, and before you say it, yes, I know Legolas tripping over a log and being surprised by a hobbit is unlikely, but that's what makes Bilbo's story funny. 


	8. Of Pranks and Parties

A/N

I am sooo sorry for not updating sooner. I had band camp and when I was finished with that, I started school again and the story just slipped my mind until bunny-luver reminded me. So please excuse the tardiness of this chapter as I beg your forgiveness.

PS The beginning of this chapter is told from Pippin's point of view and then it changes to normal, don't ask me why, because I have no idea.

** Chapter seven:**

Of Pranks and Parties

Pippin had never seen so much food in his life, which considering his Shire origins was saying quite a lot. Merry and Sam, who he was sitting with, looked just as ready to devour the food as he was. As he sat, eagerly anticipating the start of the feast, he took the opportunity to observe the other people attending.

He saw Frodo sitting next to an elderly dwarf with whom he was in deep conversation. Pippin decided that he wouldn't be interesting in the conversation of his elders, so he decided to see if he could find anything more interesting to watch. His eyes came to rest on the high table, where Lord Elrond and his family were seated and was surprised to see Legolas and Strider sitting among them. Both were laughing and talking with the lord's children, and even Lord Elrond would join in occasionally which surprised Pippin as he had the Elven lord pegged as all to serious and sad. 

Pippin wondered at the family before Merry elbowed him in the side and pointed at the food. Pippin was confused for a moment before he realized that everyone else was eating. Instantly remembering his own hunger, Pippin began to devour the delicious food that was laid in front of him, his thoughts on the odd family laid to rest for the time being.

As the meal drew to a close and even the hobbit's stomachs began to fill, the meal was adjourned to the Hall of Fire. There the guests would find, much to their delight, music filling the room to the brim and in the center, merry eves dancing to an upbeat tune as others cheered them on.

Legolas and Aragorn spent the evening joking with Elladan and Elrohir, but the whole time, Legolas seemed distracted. He kept shifting his weight from foot to foot to foot as though he were waiting for something to happen. This, of course, made his friends very nervous.

Just as Aragorn was going to try and get a confession out of the elf as to what he had done, he was interrupted by Lord Elrond who ad stood to give a toast. Legolas seemed even more agitated at this as Elrond was handed a glass of wine of which he took a sip before speaking.

"Friends." Elrond immediately stopped at the practically screeched out words that came from his own mouth. Taking another sip, Elrond tried again. "Friends..." It was even worse this time and everyone had to stifle their laughter at the elven lord's expense. Realizing he had been the victim of a prank, Elrond set a cold glare upon his sons and their friend as if to tell them how many hours they had to live before their lives came to an abrupt end. He made a stiff motion for them to follow him as he quickly exited the hall, followed by the four boys who looked as though they had their tales between their legs as they walked behind the very angry lord. Full silence reigned for a minuet in the hall before it exploded in laughter.

"All right, who did it?" Elrond squeaked, causing the young elves to chuckle quietly, rasing even more anger within him. "Stop laughing! Do you even realize what you've done? These people have come for miles just for my advice because they heard I was a wise and respectable person and you just made me look like a fool!" Elrond was shouting now as he tried to cover his embarrassment with anger. "Now, one of you confess or I shall punish whoever on the cooking staff was your accomplice!"

"It was I, Lord Elrond," Legolas said, a look of guilt on his face. "It's just that, all these people have come here to speak of shadow and doom. Why should I be punished for making their stay in Imladris a bit brighter?"

"But did you have to use me as a subject? Why couldn't you have done what you usually do and use one of your friends?" Elrond asked, a bit calmer now.

"Because they already look foolish, and it would be impossible to make them appear more so, but with you it was an amazing transformation," Legolas said smoothly, managing to both insult the Rivendel brothers, while at the same time brown nosing to Elrond, a skill he had quickly mastered in his time in Reviled.

"What!" cried all three of Elrond's, and before Elrond could stop them they had all piled onto the prince. Legolas managed to free himself, and bolted out the door, the twins and Estel in hot pursute. Their laughter could be heard down the hall and Elrond couldn't help but laugh at their antics. In those dark times it was good to know that at least some things never change.

Yay! Another chapter with no evil cliff hanger! Don't worry action lovers, there'll be more battles in the next few chapters as well as a healthy chunk of angst. I'll update as soon as I can.

Peace

Hobbit Killer 


	9. The Council of Elrond

A/N Okay, people, seeing as I have now received eight reviews for my latest chapter, I shall now continue this story.

All right, now if you're like me, which is a very good thing, then you do not like chapters that seem to be just restating what was already in the books or movies. I am sorry to tell you that a decent part of this chapter is going to be just that. HOWEVER, I have tried to make it as quick and painless as humanly possible and have added some Legolas/Arargorn FRIENDSHIP into this chapter at the end, so feel free to read it even though it really does nothing for the plot of this story on its own.

Chapter eight:

The Council of Elrond

The next morning brought a much more somber mood as it herald the start of Elrond's council. The many participants slowly filed into the courtyard where the council was to be held, each considering to what end it would come.

Legolas sat calmly as all of the members of the council were introduced, not really interested n these minor happenings, but rather the explanation for the increasingly dark times. Legolas knew that Aragorn knew, but did not press his friend as to why he would bring four hobbits to Rivendel, or why it was so important that the Nazgul themselves would attack them. So it was that he paid little attention to the takes of the people that had come, as they spoke of what was not new news. His interest was only sparked when Frodo took out the ring. and then all his questions were answered and he new what had to be done to save his people.

As the conversation turned to Gollum, he grew increasingly more agitated and when Aragorn mentioned the evils he could cause were he free, Legolas could keep his peace no longer. "Alas! alas!" he cried, surprising everyone as it had been the first he had spoken since the council began. "The tidings I have been sent to bring must now be told. They are not good, but only here have I learned how evil they may seem to this company. Smeagol, who is now called Gollum, has escaped."

"Escaped?" cried Aragorn. "That is ill news indeed. We shall rue it bitterly, I fear. How came the folk of Thranduil to fail in their trust?"

Legolas frowned at the accusing tone in his friend's voice. "Not through lack of watchfulness," he said, glaring at the man. "But perhaps trough over kindliness. And we fear that the prisoner had aid from others, and that more is known of or doings than we would wish. We guarded this creature day and night, at Gandalf's bidding, much though we wearied of the task. But Gandalf bade us hope still for his cure, and we had not the heart to keep him ever in the dungeons under the earth, where he would fall back into his old black thoughts."

It was at that time that Gloin interrupted, speaking about the less than kind treatment he had received at the wood elves' hands before being silenced by Gandalf. Legolas then told of the battle during the night in which Gollum escaped, his face darkening at the thought of the slain guards, guilt and grief shining in his eyes.

After the council, Legolas was not to be found in The House of Elrond, but instead he chose to find solace in the woods surrounding the haven. Hearing footsteps, Legolas smiled slightly before jumping into the nearest tree and concealing himself among the leaves.

"Legolas?" Aragorn asked, entering the clearing where he knew his friend would be. When he received no answer, he continued. "Look, I just wanted to apologize for my tone at the council. I didn't mean to accuse you of any falling out of trust, I was merely concerned about the events leading to the creature's escape as I have many friends among you kin," Aragorn said as he scanned the treetops for any sign of his friend. So intent was he, that he nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"It's all right, mellon nin, I know you didn't mean any harm. The pain of their passing is fresh and Smeagol was my responsibility," Legolas said, smiling softly at the look of surprise on his friend's face.

"Thank you for accepting the apology, but don't do that again please. Do you wish my heart to stop beating?" Despite his words, Aragorn had to smile at his friend's uncanny ability to sneak up on him no matter how good a ranger he had become, or how war hardened he was. When Legolas just shrugged and gave him an all to innocent smile, Aragorn laughed. "Come, my father wishes to speak with you."

Nodding, Legolas joined his friend as they headed back to the house, not knowing that the up coming conversation would change his life drastically and send him on a journey to the foulest region of Middle Earth. 

Okay, Folks, there's another chapter for you to sink your teeth into, to get another, I want at least five reviews.

Hey, did you know that our perfect Legolas actually trips during the running scenes in The Two Towers? Check it out, he almost falls during the wide shot when they're running along the cliff. 


	10. Conversations and Convictions

A/N Okay peeps, here's another chapter to wet your appetite with. It's really short and it's only characters are Legolas and Elrond, but hey, give it a shot all right!

THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING

Chapter nine:

Conversations and Convictions

"You wished to speak with me, Lord Elrond?" Legolas asked as he poked his head into the elven lord's study.

"Indeed I did, Legolas. Please take a seat," Elrond said, motioning to one of two overstuffed chairs in front of his massive desk. "Legolas, as you know, the council has decided that the ring must be destroyed and Frodo Baggins has volunteered to complete this task."

Legolas nodded, these facts had been brought to his attention at the council. Certainly this was not what Elrond had called him here to discuss?

"You are also aware of the fact that I am appointing companions for him to make the journey with, Aragorn among them..."

"My Lord, what is it you wish to speak with me about?" Legolas interrupted, growing impatient with the elder elf's stalling.

"Legolas, I have chosen you to represent our people in this quest," Elrond said with a sigh and a look on his face that appeared to be one of guilt. "I know it's a difficult decision, but..."

"I'll do it," Legolas once more interrupted him. The prince now understood the reasons behind Elrond's hesitancy. He knew Elrond thought of him as another one of his children as he had long been a friend of the family, having been life long friends with his three eldest and the best of friends with his youngest. For Elrond to send two of his children on a quest that was more of a suicide mission than anything else was tearing him up.

"Legolas, I do not want you to make this decision in haste. If you go on this journey it is very likely that you will be killed, and that would be a terrible loss to the elven people. You know how much you mean to us," Elrond said, knowing that it wouldn't matter. He had known this elf since he was a mere elfling, and he knew that, when the prince decided to something, he could not be swayed. He also knew that this particular elf was one without fear and would die for any cause he thought worthy. It was these features that had made Elrond choose him in the first place as they were very important to this mission. Unfortunately, they also caused Elrond great fear as these qualities were also what was most likely to get Legolas killed. 

Legolas smiled at the lord's words, "Fear not, Lord Elrond. I will have Estel to protect me," he said with slight jest, even though he was serious.

"That is one of my greatest fears. With both of you on this quest bringing your collective luck, or lack there of with you, it will be a miracle if you even make it to the Misty Mountains without having to come back, dragging one of you to be healed." Legolas gave Elrond a look of mock offense at those words.

"Now, when have we ever done that?" he questioned, putting on an air of innocence. Elrond merely laughed at the young one's antics before turning serious once more. 

"Legolas, I really do want you to be careful. Now is not the time for recklessness. You are now protecting both the heir to the throne of Gondor and the Ring. This will be the most difficult task you have ever had. I wish to congratulate you on a job well done at the end of it," he said, grabbing the prince's shoulders and looking straight into the other's eyes. 

"I will, Sir. And be sure that I will fulfill both tasks," Legolas said in the same solemn tone that Elrond had just spoken to him in. Elrond couldn't help but believe him.

"Then it is settled. Legolas Greenleaf, you are now officially a member of The Fellowship of the Ring. May the Valar watch over you," Elrond said with a glint of pride in his eyes.

"Thank you, Elrond," Legolas said, dropping formality for a moment, before embracing the elf that had become as a second father to him and catching Lord Elrond by surprise.

Once released, Elrond quickly brushed off his clothes before saying, "Now come, for there is still much that needs to be done, and you still haven't completely healed." As he said this, Elrond began leading Legolas in the direction of the guest rooms where he would tend to Legolas's still healing hand. 

A/N Okay, my endings still suck and my chapters are still short, but I ashore you that it is a problem I am working on remedying. The next installment will come out as soon as I am able to put it out, but in the meantime...READ AND REVIEW.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

P.S. Only THREE MORE DAYS!

I'm seeing the midnight showing this time and I can hardly wait!

Right then.

Peace,

Hobbit Killer


	11. May the Blessings of Elves and Men

A/N Okaaaaay! I'm updating this, happy? I won't excuse my not doing so earlier because it was sheer laziness and lack of muse/writer contact. I also have another really good story in the works and I'm trying to write the whole thing before I post it, but it's kind of long.

I have decided that this will be the last chapter so that I can have at least one long story rapped up and I can move on to updating POW and ANS as well as work on finishing my other really long story that I mentioned before, War Makes Corpses of Us All. I would also like to get to work on Tauron as that will be another huge fic which you should all at least give a chance to get off the ground as I've posted the first chapter but am not receiving that many reviews.

Anywho, get ready to say your goodbyes because Fight of His Life is going to end shortly.

Chapter Ten:

"The Blessings of Elves and Men..."

Legolas breathed in deeply the fresh air, exhilarated at being free from the confines of the Last Homely House once more. It was only a week until the Fellowship was to leave on what, to many, was a suicide mission bearing the last hopes of all, and Elrond had conceded that Legolas was completely recovered (Physically, at least) from his ordeal and that he may join one of the last scouting parties with the purpose of searching out any signs that the Ringbearer would be followed upon leaving the elven stronghold. He had said it would be good for Legolas to get some exercise before leaving on such a strenuous journey.

"Exercise my foot," muttered Legolas in mock indignation to the man next to him. "I think he just wanted to get rid of me."

Aragorn laughed at his friend's words. "Want to get rid of you?" he asked in equally false astonishment. "Get rid of Mister 'I'm fine' and 'Get out of my hair' and 'Stop mothering me, Elrond!'. Why would he want to do that?"

Legolas reached out, attempting to cuff the ranger on the side of the head but failing. "I'm not that bad!" He protested, causing his "best friend" to laugh even harder.

"You are!" he cried, causing himself to nearly fall from his horse in his hysteria. When he saw Legolas as somewhat less than amused he sobered a little. "Oh, come on Legolas, it's not like I'm any different. I was just having a bit of fun, that's all."

"I know," Legolas said, an evil smile suddenly gracing his features. "And this is me having, 'a bit of fun.'" Before Aragorn could react, Legolas leaped from his own steed and pounced on the man causing both to fall to the earth in a tangle of limbs, though that didn't prevent them from immediately beginning a fierce wrestling match on the, thankfully, dry ground.

"Are you two going to behave this way on the way to Mount Doom?" asked Glorfindel, surprising the two "young ones". They had forgotten they were not out alone.

"Ummm, probably," said Legolas, gaining a laugh from Aragorn. "Why do you ask, Glorfindel?"

"Because I think it would possibly be the best thing you two could do for them, aside from giving them your lives," said Glorfindel, unexpectedly. "On a mission such as this such idiotic behavior may help greatly to reduce the stress of such a dark journey."

"Thank you," said both elf and ranger before the total meaning of the older elf registered. "Hey, we are not idiotic!" they both shouted in a fashion that would have done the twins proud causing the normally serious elf lord to chuckle.

"Oh relax," he said between chuckles. "Denial only makes the situation worse." That said, Glorfindel quickly spurred Asfaoth, outdistancing the young one's inferior mounts easily.

Thankfully all of the scouting parties returned to Rivendel, including Legolas, Aragorn, and Glorfindel and Elrond was able to breathe easier for a few days before his anxiety came anew.

The day had finally come and on a cold morning the Fellowship of the Ring was ready to set out. And he would be the one to send them.

What am I doing? thought Elrond as he looked into the eyes of the two that had become as children to him. How can I help them if they are so far away? Who's shoulder would they cry on, were the other to fall? No! Elrond though, suddenly. Neither will fall. They are to important to this world. Their light is to bright!

While his thoughts came back to his current charge of sending off the travelers, Elrond found his lips moving, pouring out words of going back and of good luck. "and may the blessings of Elves, and Men," he sent a pointed look toward his son and the prince, "and all Freefolk go with you."

And with those resounding words the Fellowship left on a journey of great feats and of great heartache. Friendships would be tested in ways they had never been before and new bonds would be formed in fire through grief and battle. Some would die, and others would come from the dead, but some things would remain constant. Always would a gardener stay by his master, and forever would an elf prince fight back to back with the king of men.

In those short moments, as those he loved turned the corner and out of his sight, Elrond foresaw this and a small smile played upon his lips. No, he thought, I've nothing to fear.

The End

Yay! I don't care if it wins the lamest ending in the world award, I finished a multi-chaptered story! It's done, it's outta hear, I'm off the hook! Break out the champagne because Hobbit Killer actually finished a fic.

Look at all the confetti and pretty lights! It's a beautiful day! And It's all thanks to you guys! This was my first serious fic and you guys have been terrific. Your reviews were inspiring, your faith undying! I love all of you so much I could French kiss you all right now!

Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!

Check out my other stuff!

Peace,

Hobbit Killer


End file.
